Cause You'll Always Have Me
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Naru left, SPR's gone, and now Mai's run away! Background story to Blood Hound rated M


**Me: Hiya!**

**Naru: Damn, someone kill me now.**

**Mai: Do you really hate me so much?**

**Naru: Of course not, why would I hate the person who makes my tea.**

**Mai: You JERK! *Throws a tea pot at Naru's head and stomps away***

**Naru: What was that for?**

**Me: Let's just say that you've got quite a while before you finally understand Mai.**

**Naru: Who?**

Why? Why did you leave me? Was it because Gene was my guide? Was it because I was annoying? Was it because you loved someone else? Or were you just using all of us to get what you wanted? Though now it doesn't matter. These are just things I want to know. Even though I know that it won't bring you back to me. After all, you're the all knowing Oliver Davis. But to me, you'll always be SPR's Naru-chan the Narcissist who's the most absolute jerk, tea-a-holic, slave driving, strict, smart, most beautiful man I've ever met. And you're also the one who stole my heart.

You stole it, and ran away to England with it and Gene. Now I have nothing. SPR's gone and I never see my 'family'. Sure they call, but not once have they come to see if I was alright. I just got fed up with it. At first, I stopped answering my cell. Then, I stopped going to school. Now, I've run away to the country with nowhere to go. Soon, I'll just die on the side of the road that I'm sitting on from hypothermia. Already I can't feel my body, but what does it matter? Who cares?

Just as I was about to fall asleep and let death take me while I was in the astral plane, someone walked up and stood right in front of me. I no longer had the energy to move my head, so they just squatted down to my eye level. What greeted me was a pair of silver eyes filled with worry that belonged to a young woman. She had her long sun bleached hair up in a pony tail and her thin frame stood strong against the cold winds.

"What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly, as she looked me over for any injuries that could have put me in this state. _'Oh how I wish a broken heart was able to show on the body.'_

"I ran away." I stated, trying to get the energy to speak to her. Her eyes widened, and then softened in a motherly way.

"Why did you do that? I'm sure that there's someone out there looking for you." She said with a soft smile, which instantly made me feel a bit warmer.

"No one's looking for me." I replied coolly, trying to suppress my tears at the truth.

"Now I'm sure that that's not true." she said now in a motherly voice.

"Well it is! I was abandoned by my parents, by my family, and by the one I love, so trust me when I say that no one's looking for me. That's why I ran away in the first place!" I explained as another flood of tears began to track down my face.

"I see, so you really have no one." She pushed herself back up, and I was positive that she was gonna call the police, but instead she extended her hand towards me. "Well then, looks like you need a place to stay and get some warmth back in you. I may not have much, but I'd be honored if you'd let me help." she said warmly, with only the purest intensions in her eyes. I looked at her as if she grew two heads, but took her hand away. She helped me back up, and we began our trek to her house. I was still unsure why I'm going with her, which she must have picked up on, since she then look straight me and said; "Don't worry Mai-chan, if you ever need something, or need someone to run to, come to me. Don't ever say you have no one, cause you'll always have me. 'kay? Oh, also my name's Hanayo." She said cheerfully.

I was to shocked by her words to say anything else, so I just nodded my head in agreement. She brought me into her house, warmed me up, feed me, and gave me a place to stay. The next day I found out that she was a psychic working as a priestess in this town (even though she's a Wiccan priestess, she's still a priestess), and said that I could stay as long as I'd like. Her husband Izo(whom she's been with for five years) is away for business, but she called him and he was delighted to help. She's also pregnant, and is keeping it a surprise for Izo. She runs a physic work shop, called 'Ice Flowers', which is often times very busy. I tried to help around the shop to repay her, only to get scolded. She said: I didn't do anything because I wanted payment. I did it to help. However, I got her to let me help around the shop as long as I was there so that I wouldn't go insane, and I also convinced her to teach me how to be a priestess,

'_Yep, I Mai Taniyama am no longer a Buddhist, I'm a newly dubbed Wiccan, and proud of it!'_ I plan on staying here as long as I can. The town here is nice, the people are nice, and I actually have myself a mother figure back in my life. I truly am happy now. Before I had nothing, now I have everything. And it's all thanks to when Mom **(A/N Oh yeah, that's Hanayo's nick name)** came into my life and said: _Don't ever say you have no one, cause you'll always have me._

**Naru: A little dark now isn't it?**

**Me: Meh, I had to set the tone for Blood Hound one way or another.**

**Mai: But did you have to make it sound so dark?**

**Me: Hey, it is what it is.**

**Naru: Never mind, I don't want to comprehend your insignificant way of thinking anymore then I have to.**

**Me: Well I don't want to deduce the complicated way you put everything.**

**Naru: That just means that you're too dumb to understand it, although not as bad as Mai if you can use the word deduce in the correct context.**

**Me&Mai: HEY!**

**Naru: It's true.**

**Me: That's it, LET ME AT HIM! *Starts to charge at Naru, only to be held back by Mai***

**Mai: It's not worth it, he's just a narcissistic idiot scientist after all, so what can you expect?**

**Me: *Calms down* True Mai, very true.**

**Naru: As long as you two know your place we'll be fine.**

**Mai: *Snap* LET ME AT HIM! *Silver holds Mai back***

**Me: *Whispers* Don't worry, I still have the perfect way to get back at him.**

**Naru: *Rolls eyes* Just Review if you're not imbeciles like those two over there.**

**Me&Mai: HEY!**


End file.
